


Love Bites!

by MissMoochy



Series: MissMoochy's FebuWhump 2021 Oneshots [4]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Marvel
Genre: Bisexual Foggy Nelson, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, FebuWhump2021, M/M, POV Foggy Nelson, Vampire Bites, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMoochy/pseuds/MissMoochy
Summary: FebuWhump 2021 Day 4: [Impaling]Foggy hooks up with two girls to try and get over his infatuation with Matt. But these chicks like to BITE.
Relationships: Franklin "Foggy" Nelson/Original Female Character(s), Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: MissMoochy's FebuWhump 2021 Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136714
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	Love Bites!

**Author's Note:**

> After FebuWhump, I plan to turn this into a multi-chapter fic with MattFoggy as the goal. The boys falling in love and trying to deal with Foggy being a member of the undead. So, if that interests you, hit the subscribe button! :P

Foggy had been mugged before. This wasn’t a mugging. He was stumbling along, passing closed shops, dizzily admiring the street art on the steel shutters. There had been a time when he’d been a bit of a little rebel in college, long hair, an ill-advised tattoo. He wondered what college Foggy would make of him now. He’d wanted to make a difference and yeah, the lure of money was enticing too. At least he’d accomplished the first goal. _Nelson, Murdock & Page _ were helping people as they’d always wanted to do. Now, if only they could find clients who had money...

He was passing a derelict shop, there were old sheets of newspaper taped to the window, making it impossible to see in. The shopfront held a neon light but it was switched off and his bleary eyes couldn’t parse the cursive font. He wasn’t sure what had been there before. Possibly, a unisex hair salon, if his memory served him correctly. 

And then the door opened.

Foggy stepped back guiltily, in that way that you do when you’ve been caught staring. Peering at a nice coat on a car and then the window winds down and the driver glares at you. That kind of thing. A woman stepped out, glanced up at him. Later, Foggy would try and recall her face or height, build anything important and would fail. Right now, all he could see was she was a pretty woman and she was smiling at him.

“Hi there,” she called. “Cold night out. Are you walking home?”

“I wasn’t breaking in,” he slurred because it seemed important to tell her that.

She grinned toothily. “Wouldn’t mind if you were. You’re cute.”

Oh. Maybe this night had turned around. Foggy hadn’t had a bad night, not at all, but it had distinctly ended on a sombre note. He’d got drunk with Karen and packed her in a taxi. They’d spent most of the night talking about Matt (and by extension, Daredevil) and it had ended with a — well, let’s just call it an embarrassing confession.

But now, this woman, small and pale with flaming red curls, was beaming up at him. As if he was worth looking at. Sadly, such occasions only happened when Matt wasn’t in the immediate area. Matt was dazzling, even when he wasn’t trying. He tended to catch any attention while Foggy sucked up the dregs. The thought repulsed him and he frowned.

“Oh, sorry, did I make you feel uncomfortable? It’s just been so long since I saw a guy like you. Um, look, you seem a bit drunk. Why don’t you come in here and you can have a cup of coffee? With my friends?”

“Your friends?” Foggy said uncertainly. He wasn’t sure he felt up to a crowd dynamic right now. Another woman poked her head out, and she was just as pretty as the first. That was enough to convince him. “Okay, sure, I can stay for one coffee.”

* * *

The ladies were very nice. They led Foggy in and immediately took his coat, resting it on an upturned crate. Now Foggy was inside, he looked around with interest. He could see a reception counter, half-hidden under a dustsheet. And there were long chairs like you get in the dentist. The red-haired lady (who said her name was Hetty ("Like the Hoover!") guided him to one and he sank into it. 

“Was this shop a hair place?” he asked as the other chick, Mitsuki, thrust a glass in his hand. He took a swig and winced. It didn’t taste like coffee. He wasn’t sure what it tasted like. Flat Dr. Pepper, maybe. It was lukewarm.

“Nah, it was a tattoo parlour. Do you like needles?”

“Not really. Not in the body art way and certainly not in the drug way. _Just Say No_ and…stuff.” He jumped, feeling sudden hot breath on his neck. Mitsuki was nuzzling his throat.

“Shame. We were hoping you would say _yes_ tonight.”

“Oh.” Damn it, that was more of a squeak than an actual word. Foggy coughed, and ran his tongue along his teeth, trying to dispel the taste of that hot metallic tang. “I mean. I could be convinced — oh shit!”

Hetty glanced up from where she was kneeling. “What, you don’t like that?”

“No, I — I’m pretty sure every guy likes that, but I’m sort of in love with my best friend and it’s a whole big thing—”

“Do you have any other big things?” Mitsuki crooned in his ear and that was all it took. It had been a while, okay? He turned his head and kissed her, smearing her lipstick, tasting more hot copper on his tongue. She was a good kisser if a little eager. She bit his lip and he moaned. _Okay, one night where you stop pining for a guy who doesn’t love you. There are two hot babes who want to get freaky with you. Don’t fuck this up,_ he thought.

* * *

Foggy was glad the girls took charge because he wasn’t sure he had the brainpower for it right now. Hetty stayed at his feet, her cloud of red ringlets obscuring her face. She got to work, and fast, coaxing his cock to hardness with quick, kitten licks. He groaned, spread his legs wider, his shoes slipping on the leather chair. Mitsuki was sucking on his neck so hard he was sure she was going to leave a bruise. 

His hands clawed at the armrests, aching to bury themselves in Hetty’s hair. When he squinted, Mitsuki’s head bent over his neck, her short dark hair… He could trick himself into thinking it wasn’t her at all, it was— 

“Matt,” he murmured and tried to raise a hand to stroke her face but his arm wouldn’t obey. He looked down to see a leather strap around his wrists. Huh, when had they slipped that on him?

Hetty was eager, taking more of him in her mouth. Those clever, slippery lips pulled him in her mouth and she grabbed at his hips, digging her nails in. He arched his back, fucked her mouth and she took it. She took all of it. Fucking the narrow canal of her throat and she kept swallowing, not taking a second for breath. He felt the heat bloom between his legs and he tried to tell her he was coming but then he felt the quick burst of pleasure and he came down her throat.

It didn’t last long. Damn, Matt had ruined him for others, hadn’t he? Maybe it was a side-effect of the beer. She tucked him back in his underwear and pulled his slacks up.

Foggy smiled down at her, giddy with drunk and sex and the knowledge that he was going to have bro;s bragging rights with Matt forever. He was sure that Matt had never bagged a threesome. “Want me to return the favour?”

“Not yet, darling. Just try to relax.”

“Okay,” Foggy said agreeably. He slumped down, closed his eyes. Now that he’d come, he was dog-tired. He wasn’t sure he’d be up to pleasing both girls, not that he’d ever willingly admit that thought aloud. 

No longer marooned on a sea of sex hormones, he wasn’t so into the neck thing. Mitsuki was still licking his throat dragging her teeth along it but all it did for him was make his neck damp. 

“Hey, I get that you’ve found a body part you like and you’ve stuck with it but y—”

She bit him. The — the bitch _bit_ him. Not a coy nibble, she fucking chomped on his neck! He bucked away but his wrists were still bound. Something hot and wet was dribbling his throat and she licked it, gross! She was hanging on like a leech, happily sucking away, her hands cradling Foggy’s neck. Her teeth felt fucking huge, they couldn’t be her teeth, nobody had teeth that big, that sharp. Had to be a knife, a box cutter or something, this evil creep— 

“Get the fuck, you freak — you’re hurting me — Hetty, she’s gone nuts!”

Hetty leapt up and flew to his side, grabbing his head and holding him still.

“I told you to relax. It won’t be long.” Her long, red hair fell over his face and then her mouth was on the other side of his neck.

Foggy struggled but the girls held him down and he’d met Jessica Jones, he knew super strength when he encountered it. A dread spread through him, the knowledge that he wasn’t going to make it out of here alive. Some foolish part of him thought that Daredevil might come and rescue him but realistically, he knew he was going to die. He closed his eyes and tears trickled down his cheeks.

* * *

He awoke with a pounding headache. 

“Never drinking again,” he croaked, but it was probably a lie. This had been a low night. He remembered doing shots with Karen, he remembered her ducking into a taxi but the rest of the night was a blur. He thought that maybe there had been a woman? Or more than one. He stretched, belatedly realising he’d passed out on his living room floor. The sun was streaming through his blinds and he instinctively screwed his eyes shut against the prying light, and stumbled to the bathroom.

He gazed in the mirror, ran his fingers through his tangled hair. He looked rough, his skin was pale and his eyes were rimmed by deep circles. He splashed cold water on his face and neck.

Holy shit.

“What the fuck?” he whispered. His neck was covered in a myriad of mottled bruises. Red and pink and purplish-blue, they covered both sides of his neck. His shirt and hair would hide the most, but what the hell had happened to him? When he gingerly touched it with his fingers, he felt puffy, sore skin and raised wounds. Had he been savaged by a wild animal? He should go to the doctor. He should — no, wait, there were women! Two of them. Their names escaped him but he vaguely remembered them, a redhead and a dark-haired girl. They’d kissed him and...oh. So, it wasn’t an animal, the girls had just got a bit excited. Okay. He should probably get a shot anyway, but right now, he had other things to think about. Monday morning. He had to go to work. He just he’d be able to hide the bruises from his coworkers. The last thing he needed was a grilling from his two best friends. He felt like death, but he'd probably perk up after some coffee and a bite to eat. He was starving.


End file.
